


Imouto-chan

by Settiai



Series: DigiUniverse [4]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Juvenilia, One Shot, Poetry, Siblings, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-14
Updated: 2001-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imouto-chan: a Japanese term of endearment for a younger sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imouto-chan

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

Every moment of the day,  
I have a special duty.

A duty to protect you from the sorrows of life,  
And to keep pain from reaching you.

I try to protect and shelter you,  
From the hardships of life.

It used to be easy to protect you,  
But it is not anymore.

We are both growing older,  
And you know longer want my help.

But I hope that you know,  
This task is a difficult one for me too.

While I'm pushing you away from danger,  
You are pulling with all your might towards it.

And at times I have to wonder,  
If you are just doing this to torture me.

Making my duty impossible to fulfill,  
Just to make your life easier.

I hope that you realize why I do this though,  
The reason that I keep your life sheltered and safe.

It is because you a special to me,  
And because I am your onii-san.

And no matter how much you pull away from me,  
You will always be my imouto-chan.


End file.
